Shadow The Dark Evil Hedgehog
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Sonic, a blue hedgehog, and Tails, a two tailed yellow fox, fight each other while Shadow, an evil dark black red hedgehog, destroys the city, and Amy tries to get Tails and Sonic to coperate and work together with her to stop Shadow. They speak Japanese.


This is a Sonic X and Ghidrah The Three Headed Monster Crossover.

Sonic does the Godzilla stuff, and Tails does the Rodan stuff.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Sonic, a blue fured, and green eyed hedgehog is destroying every pole and thing in the city.  
>He speaks Japanese.<br>He runs towards a giant bus.  
>Driver;(shouts) Look out!<br>His speed laser he left behind, destroys the bus.  
>Sonic then hears some sort of flying noise.<br>Sonic;(stops running, looks around, to himself, in Japanese) Sqwgq bahg ba gagadw? ( What's that noise? )  
>He looks up and sees a two tailed yellow fox flying around.<br>It was Tails, the fastet furred and and blue eyed fox. He was the smartest flying creature of all.  
>He speaks Japanese as well.<br>He spots Sonic and flys down to attack.  
>He floats above Sonic, kicking at his face.<br>Sonic;(snarls) Bad gqfqd-! ( You little-!) Sonic shoots a blue laser from his white gloved finger at Tails' chest, and a blue glow appears around his hand as he does.  
>Sonic;(Japanese) Husta! ( Take this! ) Bltttttttttttttttt!<br>Tails shakes his head around.  
>Sonic fires again. Blttttttttttttttttttttt! Tails kicks at his jaw twice.<br>Tails;(snarls) Grrr!  
>He grabs Sonic by the quills, flies up high, and drops him down into a rotten building.<br>Sonic;(yells) Aaaaaah!  
>He falls through it.<br>Meanwhile, Shadow, who also speaks Japanese, is having his own destruction fun.  
>Shadow;(points hand at giagantic building, shouts) CHAOS BLAST!<br>He blows up the whole building.  
>A bunch of soilders start shooting at him with laser guns, having no effect on him.<br>He destroys them.  
>Meanwhile, at another part of the city.<br>Amy is told to go and talk to them, by Cream a rabbit. Amy is a pink hedgehog.  
>Meanwhile, back at the fight.<br>Sonic comes out of the building, and looks around for Tails.  
>Tails is standing on top of a car with his arms crossed.<br>Sonic;(shouts in Japanese) Icona! ( Come on! )  
>Tails;GRRRRRRRAAAAH! (he flies at him)<br>He kicks at his face in mid air, and Sonic kicks his chin, causing him to fall to the ground.  
>Tails;Aaaugh! (hits ground) Oooof! He groans in pain.<br>Sonic lifts him up high, and slams him down on his back hard.  
>Sonic;(snarls, Japanese) dwadg das ta! ( Let's see how you like it! )<br>He gets on him and pounds away at his face.  
>Tails;(getting pounded over and over) Ooof! Ooof! Ooof! Ooof! Ooof! Ooof! (he kicks him off) He behind him and yanks on his quills.<br>Sonic;(yells in pain) Aaaauggh!  
>He kicks him off.<br>He shoots his finger laser at him again.  
>He jumps through and airlifts him.<br>He tosses him into a cracked rock pole.  
>Sonic;(crashes through it) Ooooof!<br>Amy, a pink hedgehog, who aslo speaks Japanese, shows up and sees them doing a rock fight.  
>They hit it back and forth.<br>Amy;(Japanese) Bada gois! ( Stop, you guys! )  
>They don't respond.<br>Amy;(growls) She shoots a pink laser from her white gloved finger at Sonic, shocking him.  
>Sonic;(shaking his head, Japanese) Bada ite! ( Stop it! )<br>Tails;(laughing in Japanese with evil eyes, points at him) Hahahahah!  
>Amy then aims at Tails and shoots him.<br>Tails(shaking his head hard, Japanese) Bada! ( Stop! )  
>Sonic;(laughing) Hahahahah!<br>Amy stops and walks up to them.  
>Cream, Vanilla, Chris, Professor, his mother, his father, and his grandfather come.<br>Chris;What are they saying, Grandpa?  
>Grandfather;How would i know? I don't understand Japanese Talk.<br>Professor;Hey, the rabbits do. (to Vanilla) What is Amy saying?  
>Vanilla;She's trying to convince them, but she's having trouble, they won't agree.<br>Amy;(in Japanese) Al tag ogr togete tou sdfgq nea gu Earth!  
>Cream;(as Amy speaks to them) She's saying, "Don't fight, let's work together and save the Earth from Evil Shadow!" Chris' Mother;(as Tails talks) Do Sonic and Tails agree?<br>Tails;(in Japanese) Itge go be Earth giue ge!  
>Sonic;(shakes his head at that, Japanese) TYgewf rigt!<br>Vanilla;No, both Sonic and Tails are saying they don't care.  
>Chris' Father;Dang! Those idiots! Cream;(as Sonic speaks again) Sonic says, they have no reason to try to save man kind.<br>Sonic;(in Japanese) Gqdjhdw guwd ushd tus! Tails;(Japanese) Ye, hea gfrgh!  
>Cream;They've always had trouble with men, and men hate them. Tails agrees with him. (Amy talks) But Amy is still trying.<br>Amy;Dwdgd dasdf gjewjd die! ( We have to work together, or we will die! )  
>Meanwhile, Shadow is continuing to destroy the city.<br>Shadow;(shouts) Chaos Wave!  
>He exlpodes seven buildings to shreds.<br>Meanwhile, back at the talk.  
>Cream;It looks like it's no use. Sonic and Tails want to fight each other!<br>Sonic kicks Tails in the back, and they start blocking and dodging each other's attacks.  
>Vanilla;They want apologies from each other. They're both so bullheaded.<br>Amy;(shouts in Japanese) BADA! ( STOP! )  
>They stop.<br>Vanilla;Amy is still trying.  
>Amy;(speaks again in Japanese) Earth tqhdwhgwud. Tai gour dt itp rit!<br>Vanilla;Amy is telling Sonic and Tails Earth is the home to all good people. Amy is saying "it is our duty to protect it."  
>They nod a bit.<br>Cream;They're getting close to agreeing.  
>Amy;(nods back, Japanese) Ofewf dwsd ehe et? ( So are you going to work together? )<br>Sonic and Tails shake their heads no.  
>Cream;They don't agree with Amy.<br>Chris' Father;What will Amy do now?  
>Cream;Amy will have to fight alone.<br>Chris;No! That's impossible!  
>Amy runs off towards the field where Shadow is.<p>

To Be Continued. 


End file.
